Flame
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Tdo em minha vida sempre foi insípido. Incolor. Frio. Triste. Mesmo assim eu achava q um dia, encontraria os sabores e as cores dessa vida. Eu precisava queimar, flamejar, descobrir todas as cores e sabores. Ele? Ele era a chama que iria me dar vida.


_**Nota: os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaabi, **aqui está a _Gaara x Hinata_ que vc me pediu!

Sinceramente, espero que goste! ^^

Sério, não foi fácil juntar esses dois...

Espero que tenha dado certo... rsrs

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Flame**

**...**

_Tudo em minha vida sempre foi insípido. Incolor. Frio. Triste. Mesmo assim eu sempre busquei o real propósito de minha existência e achava que um dia, eu encontraria os sabores e as cores dessa vida. O calor. A tão sonhada felicidade. Eu somente tinha que procurar por elas, não é? Não desistir? Nunca! Confesso que pensei várias vezes em desistir de tudo, afinal, se até mesmo meu pai me achava incapaz de qualquer coisa, como é que eu teria forças pra continuar? _

_Eu não tinha um ponto de apoio, nunca o tive, pelo menos não em casa e isso fazia de mim um joguete do destino sem uma base sólida para me segurar. Para construir-me. Crescer._

_Neji, papai, Hanabi..._

_Será que realmente pertencíamos a mesma família?_

_Será que um dia eles me achariam boa o suficiente para me aceitarem como um membro do clã Hyuuga? Como alguém que continha o mesmo sangue circulando nas veias?_

_Quando fui promovida a AMBU eu pensei que sim, que finalmente eu seria reconhecida, mas... Talvez eu não precisasse de reconhecimento, não precisasse de aprovação e sim, simplesmente aprender a viver... _

_Eu tinha de aprender a viver a minha própria vida e parar de pensar no que as pessoas pensavam sobre mim ou esperavam que eu fizesse. Não era preciso que eu agradasse ninguém mais do que a mim mesma. _

_Óbviamente que chegar a essa conclusão não fez de mim alguém grosseira, insensível ou desobediente à regras primordias de convivência, mas sim livre. _

_Eu não precisava ser obstinada como Neji nii-san. _

_Não precisava ser forte como Hanabi. _

_E, principalmente, não precisava ser perfeita como meu pai esperava que eu o fosse._

_No fim, tudo, o que eu precisava era apenas viver! Viver todas as cores, sabores e melodias dessa vida..._

_Eu precisava queimar, flamejar._

_Eu precisava urgentemente amar e ser amada, ainda que fosse por um lapso de segundo..._

**...**

Quando partiu de Konoha em missão à Suna, Hinata sequer pensou no quão difícil seria sua missão: _Ser guarda pessoal do Kazekage._

Gaara, um homem por volta de seus vinte e cinco anos agora, lhe era a criatura mais distante e fria que havia conhecido. Se arriscava até mesmo a dizer que talvez até mais do que Neji e seu pai juntos. O cabelo flamejante do rapaz parecia não condizer com a sua personalidade. Os fios ruivos lhe pareciam labaredas, chamas contidas a lamberem um bloco de mármore branco e frio. Seus lábios jaziam sempre numa linha fina e seus olhos claros pareciam-lhe sempre melancólicos e distantes.

Ele pouco a olhava, pouco lhe falava e muito menos a tocava. Por isso mesmo quando ele o fez e todas essas coisas de uma vez, Hinata não soube como reagir. Sua missão de certa forma era simples, ajudar na guarda pessoal do Kazekage até um país vizinho, mas _aquilo_ não...

Olhos. Mãos. Braços. Boca. Língua.

Ele realmente a estava beijando? Tocando?

Sim, estava.

Teriam de acampar no meio do caminho, a viagem seria longa. Cada um tomaria seu posto e o Kazekage teria bons sonhos em sua tenda. Era esse o objetivo inicial não? Talvez o fosse, mas não o dele. Quando todos se dispuseram a sair e montar guarda, Gaara ordenou que apenas a si ficasse. Depois? Depois tudo havia acontecido tão rápido...

"_Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... Nos seus olhos e nessa sua boca..."._

_Minha boca? _

Agora ela era posse dele e do seu desejo de lhe extrair quem sabe a alma atravéz daquelas labaredas que muitos chamavam de beijo.

Sim, ele queimava.

A única vez que havia beijado alguém havia sido há um muito tempo atrás. Kiba havia lhe roubado um beijo certa vez, quando uma vez mais chorara seu amor platônico por Naruto. Havia sido quente, havia sido bom, mas não havia conseguido aproveitar, não como agora.

Sequer havia trocado uma única conversa que não fosse composta apenas de monossílabos com o Kazekage em todos aqueles anos, e ainda sim, sentia-se mais intima dele do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas era óbvio o porque, não é? Não conversava com ele como conversava com Kiba ou Shino, Lee ou Tenten, mas seu corpo sim. Seu corpo havia reagido e se tornado recíproco a Gaara tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Havia sintonia? Havia cumplicidade? Havia calor?

Havia tudo isso e muito mais.

Hinata deslizou ambas as mãos de encontro ao pescoço do Kazekage, afundou os dedos finos em meio aos fios flamejantes de seus cabelos. Aranhou-o no percurso e mesmo que houvesse sido sem querer gostou do resultado.

Gaara gemeu rouco contra sua boca e apertou-a entre os braços.

_-Quero que seja minha. Agora._

Hinata estremeceu ao ouvi-lo sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, ou melhor, _ordenar._ Ele estava acostumado a desferir ordens e ela a obedecê-las.

Sentia-se quente, corada. Excitada. Agora ele a fitava nos olhos e diferente do que estava acostumada, os olhos que a fitavam não eram melancólicos e sim carregados de desejo. Luxúria. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de olhar, mas era bom, assim como a descarga elétrica a percorrer o seu corpo e o calor, o seu, o dele. De ambos.

Certa vez ouvira um certo ditado: _Quem cala... _

Gaara a calou, a beijou e dessa vez havia mais desespero do que outrora, mais desejo e isso era bom, muito bom. Quando é que em sua vida havia se sentido assim? Tão ardentemente desejada? Tão ardentemente importante para alguém, mesmo que o fosse por infímos instantes de prazer e nada mais?

Prazer...

Cor...

Calor...

Sabor...

Aquilo era tudo o que procurava naquele instante.

Jamais pensou que um dia iria ceder daquela forma, não depois de ter sonhado e idealizado aquilo, sua primeira vez, um milhão de vezes antes. Em sua fantasia de menina havia Naruto, havia flores, champanhe e havia amor. Ali havia um homem desejoso em possuí-la, uma tenda e uma mulher que não pensava em nada mais que não o fosse sucumbir as vontades daquele que a instigava.

Já não era uma menina, era uma mulher e essa mulher aflorava a cada toque e beijo, a cada nova sensação, sabor e cor sendo inclusa em sua vida.

Cada uma daquelas sensações fluia sobre sua pele, penetrava em sua carne e mergulhava em seu sangue.

Gaara a despiu e despiu-se com tamanha rapidez que Hinata sequer achou que fosse humanamente possível. Mas ele não era um humano comum, não é? Já havia tido um demônio dentro de si, se bem que, o demônio que o fazia voráz nesse instante queria algo completamente diferente do de anos antes. Aquele desejava sangue e dor, esse desejava apenas prazer, puro prazer.

Hinata presenciou um minuto de apreenção quando sentiu suas costas contra o acolchoado macio no chão seguido do peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Nu e rijo, Gaara lhe pareceu temeroso e ainda sim a fazia ansiar por ele. Ele a beijou, deslizou a língua por seu queixo e pescoço. Massageou o seio macio até que sua boca pudesse alcançar o mamilo róseo e ansioso por mais carícias. Sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la arquear-se contra si e aproveitando a brecha insinuou a mão entre as pernas da Hyuuga.

Tão logo Hinata voltou a se contorcer e gemer. Dessa vez ele a ouviu e mais uma vez rumou até seu ouvido, onde sussurrou de forma a fazê-la arrepiar-se inteira:

_-Isso, gema. Eu realmente quero muito te ouvir gemer, gritar... _

Hinata abriu os olhos e viu-se refletida nas esmeraldas que eram os olhos dele. A dor veio, ele estava dentro dela agora e seus lábios mais uma vez cobriam os seus. Desde cedo havia aprendido que nada na vida se alcança sem esforço, sem sacrifícios, e porque não, dor tambem?

A dor muitas vezes antecede o prazer.

E o prazer realmente veio. Veio devagar, uma pequena chama que se acendeu, tomou forma, tornou-se fogo. Expandiu-se e tomou conta de tudo. Tudo era vermelho, vivo, pulsante, quente. Doce.

Quando Gaara enfim gemeu e arqueou o corpo para trás, Hinata soube que ele também havia sentido cada uma daquelas coisas e isso a fez sentir-se poderosa. Era bom sentir-se ciente do quanto poder tinha sobre alguém, ainda que esse poder viesse do prazer e não da força.

Gaara se afastou jogando-se de costas sobre o acolchoado ao lado da Hyuuga. Hinata virou-se de lado, de costas para o rapaz. Havia sido bom mesmo que nada utópico. Tão logo mãos firmes e quentes repousaram na lateral de seu corpo. Gaara acariciou-lhe o quadril, a curva suave e terna. Removeu alguns dos fios escuros dos cabelos dela que caiam displicentes sobre o ombro nu.

_-Você é minha agora, Hyuuga..._

Hinata sorriu ao senti-lo beijar seu ombro nu, mas nada disse. A verdade é que nem ao certo saberia decifrar o real sentido das palavras dele naquele instante. Palavras, na maioria das vezes, são tolas e sem sentido, mas o gestos são intensos, são vívidos, são tingidos de vermelho, branco, negro, rosa...

Um arco íris bailava à sua frente...

Um baú de delícias estava disposto a seu paladar.

A chama ardia e não conseguia pensar em quando ela iria se apagar. Talvez fosse logo, talvez não. O importante é que ela estava acesa e iluminava o escuro e o frio que até então assolavam sua vida.

Sua vida enfim, havia alcançado algum sentido, mesmo que o fosse fugaz e provavélmente tivesse um desfecho inesperado.

Havia cor.

Havia sabor e calor...

Havia _tudo_ o que havia desejado e anciado.

E isso era tudo.

**FIM**


End file.
